


Your Body's a Temple

by sunbaenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenim/pseuds/sunbaenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's infatuation with Junmyeon's body had been going on longer than he'd care to admit. Everything was under control, lust maintained to a low simmer, until Junmyeon performed shirtless three nights in a row and Baekhyun's need to touch him boiled over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body's a Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I’m addicted, and you’d agree  
> I crave you endlessly  
> I feel useful on my knees  
> and I take comfort at your feet

A lot of people considered Byun Baekhyun to be shallow, and they weren’t far off. But where most traditionally shallow people just had a general distaste for anything considered beneath them, Baekhyun was an appreciator of beauty and the human form. He liked a symmetrical face as much as the next guy, but it was the human body which held the most interest for him. And it wasn’t just the typical “hot bod” but rather someone who looked balanced, toned but not to the level of excess. Unique flaws were more intriguing than perfection, adding character to an otherwise boringly impeccable figure. In all honesty, Byun Baekhyun was just in love with Junmyeon’s body.

It was almost an obsession, born shortly after their debut. Once upon a time, Baekhyun had tried not to look at other members for too long or with too much thought, but it had been impossible to tear his eyes away from Junmyeon during that fateful High Cut photoshoot. Junmyeon’s body had been a little softer back then, muscles less defined. But his subtly toned abs, the pale skin and the chiseled lines of his hip bones, had been more than enough to draw Baekhyun’s attention and hold it for the years to come.

He’d comment on it, of course, mostly teasing Junmyeon about having a nice body but hiding it from everyone. It got harder and harder to mask the comments as nothing more than idle banter, especially when members started turning it around on Baekhyun with attempts to show off his body on stage. It made him calm down about it, at least with his vocalizations. But more and more he struggled with his urge to touch Junmyeon in ways that couldn’t be explained away by friendship.

For a while, he forgot about it. He’d look the other way during costume changes and avoid showering at the same time. But then Tokyo Dome hit, and with everyone endeavoring to make it the most memorable show yet, Junmyeon of course took things to the next level. Baekhyun hadn’t noticed the lack of shirt beneath Junmyeon’s leather jacket until it was too late and he was flashing fifty-thousand fans and seven members with his toned torso. That first night, Baekhyun had run his heart out around the stage in an effort to tire himself to the point of distraction. He thought it might have been a one-time thing, but he really should have known better. It was Tokyo Dome, the biggest show of their lives, and that meant there were no holds barred. 

The second night was a little more manageable since he was expecting it, but Junmyeon’s bravado made it impossible not to look at him. Baekhyun had felt like echoing the fan’s screams at every glimpse of skin, every flash of abs that was splashed across the video screens. The contrast of the dark leather jacket against Junmyeon’s pale skin was deadly, an image burned into Baekhyun’s eyelids that night even as he tried to forget. Willing away his arousal was pointless but he had to try his best for Jongin’s sake; the guy was a heavy sleeper, but no one would be able to sleep through Baekhyun jacking off. The third night was fine, his desire somewhat under control, until Junmyeon caught him staring and smirked, pulling the jacket further down his shoulders and sticking out his tongue despite the sea of people watching him.

“Baekhyun-ah,” Junmyeon said later as they changed backstage, the pace mildly less frantic thanks to the extended VCR playing. “Can you help me?”

Baekhyun nodded without thinking and turned around only to be faced with Junmyeon’s bare torso. His arms were still in the sleeves of the leather jacket, though, and he turned around to point them at Baekhyun.

“Can you pull my jacket off? It’s sticking because my arms are sweating.”

Trying to tear his eyes from the way Junmyeon’s shoulder blades creased the muscles of his back, Baekhyun quickly tugged the jacket of and nearly threw it in Junmyeon’s face. “You sweat too much, hyung” he said, clicking his tongue and trying to sound as flippant as possible.

“I can’t help being hot,” Junmyeon said with a wink, ruining the moment by laughing loudly as a stylist began toweling off his abs and tickled him with the towel.

Despite their seriousness of their final show in Tokyo, Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about Junmyeon and the way his muscles tightened at the accidental tickling. It made him wonder if every touch would elicit the same response, made him want to explore how Junmyeon might react to kissing or even biting. Even with Junmyeon wearing a shirt again, Baekhyun couldn’t get the image of his back out of his mind. He was ready to kill everyone for exposing Junmyeon’s abs again on the final stage, Jongdae the main offender when he pushed the waistline of his pants down to reveal even more of his body. Through the close of the show and well into the drunken celebrations after, Baekhyun had one thing on his mind: Why would Junmyeon ask him for help with his jacket with a dozen stylists and staff members standing around to do it for him?

It was that question—and several shared bottles of sake—that drove Baekhyun to knock on Junmyeon’s hotel room later than night. He was tired of being curious and tired of trying to deny how badly he wanted to touch Junmyeon. Maybe if he got it out of his system, he could move on. Or maybe he’d been even more addicted than before.

The door opened suddenly and startled him from his thoughts. Junmyeon was on the other side, a towel wrapped around his waist and hair still damp from a shower. Baekhyun was helpless to stop his eyes from dragging over Junmyeon’s body, noting the way drops of water clung to the dips above his clavicles.

“I thought it’d be you,” Junmyeon said with a chuckle as he stepped aside for Baekhyun to come in.

That should have sounded ominous, or at least suspicious, but Baekhyun was too drunk on sake and the sight of Junmyeon’s hips jutting from his towel. “Why?” he asked even though he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for the answer.

“Come inside first,” Junmyeon said, opening the door a little wider as if Baekhyun hadn’t gotten the hint yet. “You’re letting the cold in.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but obeyed. As he stepped inside the room he could feel the steam still clinging to the air and falling onto his arms, soaking into his skin. It was warm and relaxing and yet for some reason put him on edge. He felt like he needed to be quiet because of the closeness of the air. 

“Sit,” Junmyeon said, pointing at a neatly-made bed which clearly wasn’t his own since the other was a jumble of sheets, clothes, and a suitcase teetering on top of the pile. “Manager-hyung is still out and said he probably would be for most of the night.”

“Probably chaperoning Chanyeol,” Baekhyun commented with a smirk. “That idiot drinks until he falls down and then keeps going.”

Junmyeon waved a hand as if dismissing the remark. “He took Kyungsoo with him,” he said as he rooted through the pile on his bed, probably—hopefully, or maybe unfortunately—for something to wear instead of the towel.

“They’ll be out all night,” Baekhyun confirmed, knowing how those two could be when they were drinking together.

“Lucky me, I’ve got the room to myself,” Junmyeon said with a smile which looked suspiciously like a smirk.

Shifting on the bed, Baekhyun crossed his legs at the knee and rested his hand on the peak. “Are you going to answer my question now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Junmyeon.

Humming, Junmyeon glanced up at him. “Which question?” he asked, still looking through his suitcase. Still mostly naked. The way the muscles of his back moved beneath his pale skin was seriously distracting.

“Why you were expecting me at the door,” Baekhyun said with a huff that moved his bangs. He instinctively reached up with one hand to fluff them back into place.

“Oh,” Junmyeon said before laughing. “Because you haven’t been able to take your eyes off of me since Friday.”

The way he said it with such a casual air, like it was the most simple fact in the world, left Baekhyun speechless. There wasn’t even any denying it when Junmyeon had spoken without even a hint of fishing for confirmation. Baekhyun’s eye twitched just the slightest bit and then he surged up from the bed with a sudden burst of nervous energy.

“This has been a great chat. I’m so glad to know that I’ve been really obvious about checking you out to the point you were waiting for me to come jump your bones. Awesome talk. I’ll fly back to Korea now.”

He stepped towards the door but was stopped by Junmyeon’s hand on his shoulder. He could feel the heart seeping in through the fabric of his shirt, and he briefly wondered if Junmyeon was always cold because he radiated all of his body heat.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said, tone bordering on his patient leader voice. “Do you think I would have been waiting if I wasn’t okay with it?”

He let the words sink in like the warmth of Junmyeon’s hand. “You’re not not okay with it?”

“Double negatives are tricky,” Junmyeon said with a laugh, sliding his hand down from Baekhyun’s shoulder to his arm so he could turn him around fully. “I’m okay with it. I like it,” he added with a faint blush that Baekhyun could watch spread down his neck towards his bare shoulders.

“You like me objectifying you,” Baekhyun repeated to make sure they were talking about the same thing.

Junmyeon snorted, blush fading. “Objectifying seems harsh. Appreciating? Admiring? It’s flattering to be a fantasy. Isn’t that one of the reasons we’re in this business?”

Baekhyun had to admit that there was truth to that. Many of them were musicians first, but part of the appeal was the fame and adoration from their fans. “But that’s from a distance. And from girls,” he pointed out wryly.

Shrugging, Junmyeon tugged where he was still gripping Baekhyun’s forearm, a constant point of heat in an already humid room. “Not always,” he said, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure which point he was replying to. Maybe both. “What’s the harm in having a little fun between members? Are you in love with me?”

“What?” The idea seemed so absurd, not because of any fault in Junmyeon. “No, I’m not in love with you,” he replied quickly, happy when Junmyeon laughed since he obviously hadn’t taken any offense. “I just like your body.”

Junmyeon’s laughter faded away, expression turning more serious but still with a hint of playfulness beneath the surface, just visible in the set of his eyebrows. “Then let’s just have fun, Baekhyun-ah,” he said, hand now holding Baekhyun’s wrist so he could guide his hand up to splay against his abs.

Baekhyun took in a shaky breath as the heat filled his palm, lines of muscles firm beneath his fingers. Junmyeon met his eyes before dropping his hand like he was checking to make sure Baekhyun wouldn’t stop touching. And how could he? He’d been thinking about this longer than he cared to admit, longer than Junmyeon realized. He ghosted his fingers over Junmyeon’s stomach and grinned when it made the muscles tighten, the lines becoming defines enough that he could trace them with his fingertips. His eyes followed each movement, both of his own hand and the skin beneath as it twitched and flexed. When he came to Junmyeon’s navel—that one point of imperfection that balanced an otherwise perfect torso—he pressed his thumb against it and was delighted when Junmyeon’s answering laugh made his abs jump.

“Ticklish?” Baekhyun asked as he finally tore his eyes away to meet Junmyeon’s gaze.

“A little bit. Mostly when I’m not expecting it,” Junmyeon replied, arching his back to push his hips towards Baekhyun’s wandering hand as it naturally fell a little closer to the edge of that damned towel that had been teasing him this whole time.

“I can do unexpected,” Baekhyun said with a wicked grin. Moving both hands up to Junmyeon’s chest, he pushed him hard enough to send him falling backwards onto the bed.

Junmyeon hit with a gasp that faded away into a laugh. “You’ll have to do better than that,” he said as he adjusted until his head was comfortably propped up on the pillows. Somehow, through all of it, his towel stayed in place. “I bet you’ve been wanting to push me onto a bed all weekend.”

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Baekhyun dropped down onto the bed with one knee, waiting for Junmyeon to make room between his legs before crawling closer. “I’ll work harder,” he said with a bit of sarcasm as he reached out to spread his hands over Junmyeon’s chest. After thinking about this for so long, it was difficult to know how to start.

Junmyeon looked up at him, head cocked to one side and eyebrows raised. “Feeling shy?” he asked, tone teasing but also surprisingly soft, like he was trying to sooth Baekhyun. It made his blood boil.

“Am I ever shy?” Baekhyun asked as he experimentally brushed the pad of his thumb over one of Junmyeon’s nipples. WHen his back arched up into the touch, muscles pulled taut, Baekhyun bit back a moan.

“Not in a long time,” Junmyeon replied, lifting his arms over his head to rest on the pillows beneath him. It made the tendons in his neck stretch and his chest became even more deliciously define. Every little moved seemed designed to flex his muscles or highlight part of his body. Baekhyun wanted more, but he also wanted to be the one making Junmyeon’s body react.

Trailing his hands lower once more, Baekhyun rested them on the lines of Junmyeon’s hip bones just above the top of his towel. Maybe his abs had been the part of his body that had inspired Baekhyun’s infatuation, but that didn’t mean he planned to leave the rest of his body neglected. Now that he had his hands on Junmyeon, he wanted to explore every little dip and line and curve that his body had to offer. But even if he was sure of himself, of his desire to go through with this one night of indulgence, he hesitated.

Looking up at Junmyeon, Baekhyun swallowed thickly at the sight Junmyeon was spread out and so relaxed, smiling down at him with that duplicitous little smile he used when he was trying to hide his less camera-friendly nature.

“Are you sure about this?” Baekhyun asked, fingers gripping Junmyeon’s towel on either side of the knot holding it together.

With a huff, Junmyeon lifted his hips enough to press up into Baekhyun’s still hands, making him gasp when he could feel his hard cock beneath. “I’m sure, Baekhyunnie. You’re not the only one who’s been looking.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what that meant, and he knew that if he stopped to think about it then they could get seriously sidetracked. But he knew consent when he heard it, and felt it. Obviously Junmyeon was interested if the erection was anything to go off of, and Baekhyun didn’t waste any more time in pulling the towel open and then out from under Junmyeon’s hips. Beneath was just as handsome as the rest of him, cock half hard and the same pretty pink as Junmyeon’s lips. It made Baekhyun’s mouth water, but he wasn’t about to rush this. He discarded the towel and set his hands low on Junmyeon’s stomach, fingers fanning out over the lines where his hips met his legs. Pushing his hands higher and spreading them across Junmyeon’s stomach, he could feel the groan that bubbled up from Junmyeon’s diaphragm. 

“You’re a tease, aren’t you,” Junmyeon said in something that was half a question, half a statement.

Clicking his tongue, Baekhyun pressed his pinkies in against the bottoms of Junmyeon’s ribs. “Like you said, I’ve had my eyes on you for a while. I’m going to savor this.”

Junmyeon looked like he was about to reply, but Baekhyun didn’t give him the chance. Quickly leaning over, he licked a thick stripe up from his navel to the center of his chest and pulled back to watch how the muscles rippled in response. It was thrilling to be able to see the reactions he could pull from Junmyeon in such perfect detail. As his spit cooled it made goosebumps rise on Junmyeon’s skin, a little thrill shaking through his body. Something like a half-strangled groan fell from Junmyeon’s lips when Baekhyun repeated the lick, this time moving at a much slower speed.

“You’re surprisingly cute like this,” Baekhyun said with a grin, hands moving over Junmyeon idly but for the clear intention of feeling every surface. “Sexy as hell, but also cute.”

Junmyeon frowned, maybe debating whether or not to take the compliment as it was or protest it. Baekhyun decided to help show him that the sentiment was genuine by continuing his exploration and swirling his tongue around one of Junmyeon’s nipples. The reaction was incredible, his stomach muscles flexing beneath Baekhyun’s hands as he pushed up into his mouth. Unable to resist an invitation like that, Baekhyun wrapped his lips around the nipple and lightly sucked just to feel the flutter in Junmyeon’s abs again. He nearly stopped when he felt fingers slide into his hair, but with just one look up at Junmyeon’s face, it was easy to tell he wasn’t trying to stop Baekhyun. Lust was written as clearly on Junmyeon’s face as it was in the heat of his cock hardening between their bodies.

“You have such a pretty little mouth, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said, breath hitching when Baekhyun peppered his chest with shallow bites on his way to flicking his tongue against the other nipple. “Such a shame you use it to talk more often than not.”

Baekhyun scoffed, puffing hot air over Junmyeon’s chest. “Hung, is that a not-so-subtle request that I suck your dick?”

Laughing, Junmyeon’s fingers tightened in Baekhyun’s hair ever so slightly. “No, but I wouldn’t refuse a blow job, either.”

Pulling a face, cheeks puffed out, he bit Junmyeon right between his collarbones and was pleasantly surprised when he answered with a groan. It left an angry red mark that contrasted his smooth white skin so nicely, and it was a shame he couldn’t leave a more visible mark to remind them both of this in the morning. Sitting up to get a better view of Junmyeon, Baekhyun felt his cock twitch at the sight of him spread out and hard from such simple touches. Then again, Baekhyun was hard just from giving those touches and feeling Junmyeon’s muscles tighten in response.

“You like my body so much,” Junmyeon pointed out with a smirk, flexing his arms above his head. Baekhyun’s cock throbbed as the shape of Junmyeon’s deltoids become more clearly defined. 

“You like that I like it,” Baekhyun said, mostly an informed guess. He sat back on his heels between Junmyeon’s legs and ran his hands down from his torso, skirting his cock and resting high on his thighs. They weren’t as thick as Baekhyun’s, mostly muscle though not to the same delicious extent as his upper body.

He’d expected Junmyeon to at least attempt to deny it, so he was surprised when he let out a shy laugh and nodded. “I do. It’s nice being lusted over for something I work hard on. Plus I’m not as popular as some guys,” he said in a deceptively light tone that gave away how true the statement was. “Having Byun Baekhyun turned on by my body is quite the compliment.”

Another time, maybe when he was back in his shared hotel room with Jongin, Baekhyun would take the time to unpack everything that came with that statement. He was one of the members with the least training, the least time spent waiting around to debut. Junmyeon, on the other hand, had been told to wait for seven years and hold on to the promise of debut with nothing but his own faith and hard work to keep him going. Even now, as the leader who had carried them through so much in the last two years, Junmyeon put on a brave face. Maybe he deserved a little more recognition, though Baekhyun would never put any of this into words. It was easier to just chalk it up to his ridiculous hard-on for Junmyeon’s body.

“You should take it as a compliment,” Baekhyun said with his own deceptively playful smile, the one that showed he was up to no good despite something more at work beneath his eye-smile and sharp canines. Moving his hands back up Junmyeon’s thighs, he traced a single finger up the underside of his cock and enjoyed the way it throbbed at the touch.

“Maybe since we’re both enjoying it so much, you could get on with it,” Junmyeon said, tone just breathy enough to ruin any authority he tried to speak with.

Baekhyun hummed like he had to think about it even though he—and surely Junmyeon as well—knew that he wasn’t about to change his mind. “I wonder what you’d like me to get on with,” he said with a grin as he loosely wrapped his fingers around the base of Junmyeon’s cock. It was a good size, slender like Junmyeon but far from disappointing. Then again, Baekhyun wasn’t here just for Junmyeon’s dick.

Junmyeon lifted his hips, the way his abs tightened making Baekhyun groan. “I’m still thinking about your mouth on me.”

Laughing, Baekhyun twisted his hand and pulled up slowly, watching as Junmyeon’s thighs flexed and the lines of his hips stood out in sharper contrast. “So forward,” he said in a teasing tone, “But I am curious how you’ll react.”

Junmyeon didn’t have to do any more convincing to get Baekhyun to lean down between his legs and flick his tongue over the tip of his cock. He pushed down a little further, letting the head push past the tight ring of his lips. When he looked up to see Junmyeon’s reaction, he made a disgruntled noise that in turn made Junmyeon groan at the vibrations around his cock. Baekhyun couldn’t see anything past the pinkish mop of his own hair, so he reached up blindly to find Junmyeon’s hand and push it against his bangs. Junmyeon, blessedly, got the picture and combed his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair to hold it out of his eyes. Baekhyun rewarded his intelligence by pressing his tongue hard against the sensitive spot beneath the head and watched Junmyeon’s abs tense and his thighs strain beneath Baekhyun’s hands. 

Humming happily, Baekhyun took more of Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth inch by slow inch, eyes drinking in every spasm of muscle and hitch of breath. It was mesmerizing to watch the muscles ripple beneath Junmyeon’s skin each time he sucked a little harder or pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head. He lost track of time until Junmyeon tightened his hand in Baekhyun’s hair to the point of being painful and pushed him away.

“I’m going to come if you keep this up,” Junmeyon said, voice breathless, and Baekhyun realized he’d been so transfixed on Junmyeon’s body that he’d tuned out everything else.

“You stopped me for that?” Baekhyun asked with a scoff. Before Junmyeon could do something stupid like object, Baekhyun sank back down and swallowed Junmyeon’s cock to the base. It shut Junmyeon up pretty effectively as he gasped, the sound melting into a low moan when Baekhyun didn’t immediately pull back. With the promise of Junmyeon’s orgasm approaching he smoothed his hands up from his thighs and over his torso, brushing his nipples but always coming back to his abs where Baekhyun could run his fingers over the increasingly define ridges. He could feel the exact moment Junmyeon’s orgasm hit him when his abs constricted so much that his back bowed and his head lifted off the pillows, face screwed up with pleasure. He was lucky he had a hot body, Baekhyun thought idly as he lightly scraped his teeth against the head of his cock and felt it twitch, because Junmyeon’s facial expressions needed some work.

He was taken by surprise when Junmyeon’s hand, still in his hair, pushed him down further when he started to come down Baekhyun’s throat. It was unexpected, and he nearly choked, but that just drew another moan from Junmyeon as he finished and relaxed back on the bed. His chest was heaving, thighs shaking from being tensed for so long, and it was all gorgeous. Baekhyun swallowed and licked his lips as he watched Junmyeon come down from his high, hand absently stroking his own neglected cock. Baekhyun must have moaned because Junmyeon opened his eyes and immediately looked down to his dick.

“Come here,” he drawled, voice sounding as wrecked as Baekhyun’s throat felt. Luckily they weren’t performing the next day.

Straddling Junmyeon’s hips, he sighed shakily when Junmyeon wrapped a warm hand around his cock. It felt so good after waiting so long, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer after the display Junmyeon had put on for him. He kept his eyes open no matter how lazy his eyelids felt, intent on watching the muscles and tendons in Junmyeon’s arms as he expertly jacked him off. All it took was the thought of his come staining Junmyeon’s abs and his orgasm hit him with a surprise. He bowed nearly in half, spilling over Junmyeon’s hand and beautiful stomach. He’d barely come down from his high before he started running his fingers through the mess to smear it into the lines of Junmyeon’s stomach. He heard a noise and looked up, expecting disgust, but was surprised by the smile on Junmyeon’s face.

“Satisfied?” he asked as he wiped his hand off on the sheets beneath them.

Baekhyun hummed and collapsed to the side, lying next to Junmyeon but keeping a hand on his stomach. “For now,” he said with a laugh.

Echoing the hum, Junmyeon turned his head to look over at him quietly for a moment before replying. “We can do this again, if you want.”

Nearly choking on his own spit, Baekhyun propped himself up on a hand to look down at Junmyeon. “We can?”

“Why not?” Junmyeon asked with a shrug. “We both enjoyed it.”

It sounded so simple like that, and Baekhyun sank down to the bed as he thought it over. “We could,” he mumbled before yawning. He could feel the exhaustion of the weekend and the stress of his infatuation catching up with him and leaving him feeling drained. It was easy to doze off next to Junmyeon for a little while until they realized they’d had sex on their manager’s bed and rushing to clean it.

Baekhyun, dead on his feet, finally stumbled to the door so he could go back to his room but was stopped by Junmyeon yet again. “I’ll keep your obsession with my abs a secret,” Junmyeon said, wordlessly saying he’d keep the whole affair between them a secret as well.

Smiling, probably looking a little goofy from sleepiness, Baekhyun reached out to give Junmyeon’s stomach a final pat. “And I’ll keep it a secret that you like them being obsessed over,” he said with a wink before stumbling out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's birthday and a thank you for being an amazing travel buddy. Plus this is kind of a celebration for somehow managing to survive two nights of Kim Junmyeon's abs in person.


End file.
